Alternate Universe Oddities
is a show which contain grounding videos out of good users, clips of good users getting grounded from bad users getting grounded, and videos of them from movies like An Very Special Movie: The Mirror of Mystery for example. Please note that in the alternate GoCity, good users are bad users and vice versa. Episodes *Mirror Caillou's parents and Mirror Rosie go to Chuck E Cheese's without Mirror Caillou and then, they get Grounded *Alternate Version of Eric Gavin Kills Barney (or Mirror Eric Gavin Kills Barney/Grounded) *Mirror Nathandesignerboy7 and his friends kill Barney and Get Grounded *Mirror Dora Kills Mirror Eric Gavin/Ungrounded *Mirror Eric Gavin and Mirror Barren Misbehave at the Arabic Restaurant *Mirror Alex Kimble Watches Total Drama: All Stars and Gets Grounded *Mirror Sophie And Her Cousins Misbehave At Robin Williams Funeral *Mirror Sophie and Mirror WilliamWill2343 Kill the Avengers and Get Grounded *Mirror Nathandesignerboy7 and Mirror Cheesedoodle65 Get Grounded on Christmas *Mirror Alex Kimble Kills Handy Manny and Gets Grounded Even More *Mirror Barren Kills Caillou and Gets Grounded *Mirror PB&J, Mirror Sophie, and their friends get blamed on the bus *Mirror Pinch and Mirror Scootch flip over the table and get grounded *Mirror Munchy makes a GoAnimate account and gets sent to bed early *Mirror Alex Kimble Takes Over the Teacher's Job and Gets Expelled/Grounded *Mirror Rai (Tai Chi Chasers) the Tai Chi Card Thief *Mirror Postman Pat Sends Nice Messages to People and Gets Ungrounded *The Mirror Troublemakers Cause Havoc Around the Alternate GoCity *Mirror Barren Beats Up Thomas the Tank Engine and Gets Grounded *Mirror Caillou's Dad Gets Suspended at School *Mirror Tyrone Grounds Mirror Munchy and Gets Ungrounded *Mirror Eric Gavin Gets in Dead Meat *Mirror Alex Kimble Gets Held Back *Mirror Bumblelion Brags in a Sports Game/Grounded *Mirror Blinky Bill's Biggest Prank *Mirror Roobear Refuses to Do Chores/Grounded *Mirror Patty Rabbit Misbehaves at Toys R Us/Grounded *Mirror Duck Hunt Duo Rob an Bank and Get Jailed *Mirror Warren Cook and Mirror Nathan Pearson's Funtime *Mirror Carkle Tries to Ground Mirror Stephanie Gavin/Gets Grounded *Mirror Eric Gavin Kills Mike the Knight and Somehow Doesn't Get Grounded *Mirror Raven (Teen Titans) Hurts Mirror Pedro, Mirror Edro, Mirror Pablo, and Mirror Tyrone and Gets Grounded *Mirror Peanut Otter Gets Grounded Forever *Mirror Dora Babysits Mirror Eric Gavin *Mirror Caillou's parents and Mirror Rosie Misbehave at Dora the Explorer Live *Mirror Eric Gavin Gets Grounded on Easter *The Five Mirrored Grounded Goons Create YouTube accounts while Grounded *The Mirror Grounded Quad Squad and the Return of Barney *Mirror Dora Kills Mirror L Ryan/Ungrounded *Mirror Eric Gavin Blows Up Sesame Street and Gets Grounded *Mirror Butterbear destroys Mirror Dora's garden/Grounded *Mirror Eleroo makes fun of Mirror Crocosaur/Grounded *Mirror Hoppopotamus massacres the Mirror Land of Wuz/Grounded *Mirror Rhinokey loses the Joke-Telling Contest/Grounded *Mirror Moosel summons demons/Grounded *The Mirror Wuzzles misbehave at Christine Cavanaugh's funeral/Grounded *Mirror Eric Gavin Gets Mirror Stephanie Grounded (By Burning the Gavin household)/Grounded *The Mirror Grounded Quad Squad Beat Up Mirror Pedro, Mirror Edro, Mirror Pablo, and Mirror Tyrone and Get Grounded *The Five Mirrored Grounded Goons Kill Five Baby Show Characters and Get Grounded *Mirror Andy Panda Gets Mirror Alex Kimble Arrested/Ungrounded *Mirror Caillou's Mom Releases Her Colored Characters and Gets Grounded *Mirror Freddy and the Endoskeleton Ignorance *Mirror Rai (Tai Chi Chasers) the Tai Chi Card Thief II: The Robbery *Mirror Alex Kimble Gives Bad Cards to Good Users/Gets Grounded *Mirror Eric Gavin Grounds Mirror Warren Cook and Gets Grounded *Mirror Rosie Shaves Her Hair Bald and Gets Grounded *Mirror Billy and Bonnie Wagner Fail to Clean Up a Mess in Time/Grounded *Mirror Sophie the Otter Makes Grounding Videos out of Mirror Warren Cook, Mirror Dora, Mirror Komaedanagito14, and more mirror good users/Gets Grounded *Mirror Alex Kimble Turns Mirror Warren Cook into a Baby *The Mirror Popples vs. Mirror Pedro, Mirror Edro, Mirror Pablo, and Mirror Tyrone *Mirror Eric Gavin and Mirror Barren Upload a *** Tape and Get Grounded *Mirror Rai (Tai Chi Chasers) the Tai Chi Card Thief III: Card Stealing-Plaplooza *The Mirror Grounded Quad Squad Steal a Car and Get Grounded *Mirror Barren Gets His Dad Fired/Grounded *Mirror Warren Cook Kills His Fake Dad and Gets Ungrounded *Mirror P.C. Popple Takes Drugs/Grounded *Mirror Party Popple Cancels Mirror Dora's Birthday Party/Grounded *Mirror Pancake Popple's Big Tail Hit *Mirror Puzzle Fails the DiC Essay/Grounded *Mirror Prize Tells a Creepypasta at Lakeside School/Grounded *Mirror Puffball Plays in the Mud/Grounded *Mirror Putter Gets Disqualified in the Invention Raffle/Grounded *Mirror Potato Chip Poisons the Candy/Grounded *Mirror Pretty Bit Flips Over the Table/Grounded *The Mirror Popples Get Grounded For Superduperhyperplex Years *Mirror Cheesedoodle65 Revives Mirror Warren's Fake Dad and Gets Grounded *Mirror Barren Meets Mirror Oggy and They Get Grounded *Mirror Alex Kimble Gets in Dead Meat *Mirror Eric Gavin Kidnaps Normal Computero Botbolt and Gets Grounded *Mirror Warren Cook vs. Mirror Alan Cook (a.k.a. Mirror Warren's Fake Dad) *Mirror Alan Cook Gets Grounded for Nothing *Mirror Alex Kimble and Mirror Alan Cook Get Grounded on Mirror Warren Cook's Birthday You can add some more if you want to. The Mirror Troublemakers The mirrored version of good users are bad users in the alternate GoCity. (More mirror troublemakers will be added if more episodes are added.) Mirror Caillou's Dad (Boris) A mirrored version of Caillou's Dad, he is even more temperamental than his normal world version. However, unlike in the normal world, Mirror Boris loves his children very much, and considers it to be the best decision he's ever made along with Mirror Doris. (In the normal world, Boris and Doris deeply regret having Caillou.) He is a member of The Five Mirrored Grounded Goons. Mirror Caillou's Mom (Doris) A mirrored version of Caillou's Mom, she is even more temperamental than her normal world version. However, unlike in the normal world, Mirror Doris loves her children very much, even if Mirror Caillou constantly grounds her for misbehaving wherever she and Boris go. (This is because in the normal world, Boris and Doris hate Caillou.) She is a member of The Five Mirrored Grounded Goons. Mirror Rosie Mirror Rosie is the evil version of Rosie. She always breaks Mirror Caillou's toys and misbehaves at school, constantly getting F- report cards in all subjects. She is quick to insult anyone and everyone around her, being scolded by Mirror Caillou, Mirror Dora and other mirror characters who are not troublemakers in the mirror world. She is a member of The Five Mirrored Grounded Goons. Mirror Eric Gavin A mirrored version of Eric Gavin. He was the most hated of the Gavin family and is very harsh, unlike his normal counterpart. Also, he kills baby show characters, except for Winnie the Pooh. He even makes grounding videos, death threats, and other stuff out of Mirror Stephanie Gavin. He is the leader of The Five Mirrored Grounded Goons. Mirror Nathandesignerboy7 TBA, He is part of the Mirror Grounded Quad Squad. Mirror SkylerTheGoAnimateGirl TBA, She is part of the Mirror Grounded Quad Squad. Mirror HunterYes BieberNo TBA, She is part of the Mirror Grounded Quad Squad. Mirror Twilight Sparkle A mirroed version of Twilight Sparkle. Mirror Barren A mirroed version of Pablo's brother, Barren. Unlike his normal counterpart, he is timid and dim-witted. Like Mirror Eric Gavin, he kills baby show characters. He is a member of The Five Mirrored Grounded Goons. Mirror Alex Kimble A mirrored version of Alex Kimble. He is the most hated person in alternate GoAnimate history. He is mean to everyone he sees and does not make what people request he makes, instead he makes the very opposite. Plus, he's a fan of anything violent. His grounders are Mirror Warren Cook and Mirror Nathan Pearson. Mirror Sophie the Otter Not to be confused with the Alternate Sophie from Nick Fanon Journeys. A troublemaker who lives in Mirror Lake Hoohaw. Her grounders are TBA. Mirror Peanut Otter TBA Mirror Baby Butter Otter TBA Mirror Jelly Otter TBA Mirror WilliamWill2343 TBA Mirror Cheesedoodle65 TBA, He is part of the Mirror Grounded Quad Squad. Mirror Flick Duck TBA Mirror Pinch TBA Mirror Scootch TBA Mirror Munchy TBA Mirror Tori (Tai Chi Chasers) TBA Mirror Donha (Tai Chi Chasers) TBA Mirror Rai (Tai Chi Chasers) TBA Mirror Sena (Tai Chi Chasers) TBA Mirror Finn (Tai Chi Chasers) TBA Mirror L RyanCategory:TV SeriesCategory:Alternate Universe Oddities Mirror L Ryan is mean towards everyone, and in return, everyone is mean towards him. He makes character battle videos, but then if people vote for characters which are in the videos, he blocks them straight away. (Unlike the real L Ryan, who only blocks people if they vote for people who are not in those videos too many times.) Mirror TheColossalD TBA Mirror Carkle The opposite of Carkle the Animatronic. He does bad stuff like harrasing people, bullying, and also uploading grounded videos out of good users. He is also hated by many good users, and teams up with bad users he knows. Mirror Billy Wagner Mirror Billy is the mirror counterpart of Billy Wagner from Popples. He hates the Mirror Popples helping him and is a sore loser. Also, he and Mirror Bonnie fail to clean up messes in time before any adult comes. Mirror Bonnie Wagner Mirror Bonnie is the mirror counterpart to Bonnie Wagner from the Popples cartoon. She is very spoiled, has a bad relationship with her younger brother Mirror Billy, and doesn't want the Mirror Popples' help. Mirror P.C. Popple Mirror P.C. thinks he's cooler than his normal version, but from the heroes' POV, he isn't. His finger-snapping causes trouble instead of solving problems. He is the co-leader of the Mirror Popples gang. In Mirror P.C. Popple Takes Drugs/Grounded, we learn that he is also obsessed with taking drugs. Mirror Party Popple Mirror Party Popple is a downer who hates to throw parties. She is very grumpy and makes others angry. Mirror Pancake Popple Mirror Pancake can be considered the cruelest one out of the Mirror Popples. She hits heroes with her tail and scares other people. Mirror Puzzle Popple Mirror Puzzle is extremely stupid, yet the most serious of the Mirror Popples. He dislikes to read books and is bad at telling jokes. Mirror Prize Popple Mirror Prize tells creepypasta stories instead of regular ones suited for any age. She does not care about her appearance. Mirror Puffball Popple Mirror Puffball has a very weak voice and does not know how to change it. She also likes to get very dirty and hates baths. Mirror Putter Popple Mirror Putter Popple is also serious and calm. He doesn't like to play. His inventions may work better than his normal counterpart's, but still can be a big problem. Mirror Potato Chip Popple Mirror Potato Chip performs rude sound effects and hates eating anything sour, sweet, or salty. Mirror Pretty Bit Popple Mirror Pretty Bit has bad manners, talks off-key, and is one of the worst poets in the Alternate Universe. Mirror Blinky Bill The mirrored version of Blinky Bill from Yoram Gross' The Adventures of Blinky Bill. He is far more mischievous than the normal Blinky Bill. He is often getting into tons of huge trouble. He also has a huge grudge on Mirror Danny Dingo. Mirror Nutsy Koala Mirror Blinky's stepsister. She refuses to help anyone up and acts very insane, compared to her normal version. She and Blinky cause step-sibling rivalry. Mirror Bumblelion The mirrored version of Bumblelion from The Wuzzles cartoon. A sore loser who brags at sports. He is also extremely aggressive. Mirror Butterbear The mirrored counterpart of Butterbear. She is very cruel to nature and is highly violent to everyone. Mirror Eleroo Mirror Hoppopotamus Mirror Rhinokey Mirror Moosel Mirror Patty Rabbit The mirrored counterpart to Patty Rabbit. An always grumpy girl who can be quite spoiled. Her boyfriend is Mirror Bobby Bear (who is no better either). Mirror Bobby Bear Mirror Patty's boyfriend. He and his girlfriend Patty do not get along well, even though they're a couple. Mirror Roobear Koala The mirrored counterpart of Roobear from Adventures of the Little Koala. Very idiotic and lazy, he often refuses to listen. Mirror Laura Koala Mirror Roobear's sister. She is an extremely spoiled brat who almost never acts nice to anyone. Mirror Duck Hunt Duo The mirrored counterpart of the Duck Hunt Duo. Similar to how the Duck Hunt Dog is foolish and the Duck Hunt Duck is brainy, but instead, it's the complete opposite. Mirror Oggy The mirrored counterpart of Oggy. He is skinny, goes on diets, and harasses people with his flyswatter. He does not torment the cockroaches that much. He is also from an Oggy and the Cockroaches fanfic called "The Tale of Two Oggys". Mirror KingKool720 Mirror KingKool720 is the complete opposite of the normal KK. He is known for making rude comebacks, is not interested in making projects, and does not like any user. Mirror Alan Cook The mirrored counterpart of Alan Cook. Unlike Normal Alan Cook, he is Mirror Warren Cook's fake dad. Mirror Warren Cook hates him so much that he never obeys him from grounding Mirror Warren himself. However, for the Mirror Troublemakers, if they revive Mirror Alan, Mirror Warren Cook will Mirror Alan that he will go to his grave by magic and the Mirror Troublemaker who revived him will be grounded. The Mirror Good Characters Mirror Warren Cook Mirror Warren Cook is the best person in the Alternate Universe. Everyone likes him because he only makes real VHS openings but insists that they are fake, which shows how humble he is. (This is a good thing.) He is responsible for grounding the Mirror Troublemakers. Also, every time he sees grounding videos out of him, he flags them and criticized them, including Alan Cook (who is his fake dad in the mirrored world). Mirror Caillou A mirrored version of Caillou, who never causes trouble and hates all Mirror Troublemakers. He grounds all troublemakers even if they are older than him. He also hates Chuck E Cheese's, unlike Normal Caillou. One time, Mirror Caillou pooped all over of Chuck E Cheese's and went to Dave & Buster's because the latter is better than the former. Mirror Freddy The opposite of Freddy Fazbear. He hates his restaurant and such. He likes good users, and hates bad users. Since he still sees endoskeletons, he ignores them. He also doesn't create bootlegs of DVD's. Igor the Mii's Version is This Freddy, Expect he Doesn't Hate his Restaurant and Such, and His Restaurant is not Haunted. Mirror Dora The complete opposite of Dora. She has a high IQ and does not break the fourth wall frequently. Plus, she does not interact with inanimate objects and animals. The Mirror Parents Note that the mirror parents are like their normal counterparts, but with differences. Mirror Mr. Gavin TBA Mirror Mrs. Gavin TBA Mirror Fat Benny TBA, the uncle of Mirror SkylerTheGoAnimateGirl and the father of Mirror HunterYes BieberNo. Neutral Characters Note: They stay the same. TBA Others The TV Bodyguard Just as the name says, he's the TV bodyguard. He both appears in the normal world and the mirror world. He also spots some stuff like killing an character from an tv show, putting inappropriate stuff that don't belong to an non-inappropriate tv show, and more. DVD/Blu-Ray Releases Two DVD/Blu-Ray releases have been announced: #Alternate Universe Oddities: Mirror Popple Pandemonium (focusing on the Mirror Popples) #Alternate Universe Oddities: The Five Mirrored Grounded Goons on the Loose (focusing on the Five Mirrored Grounded Goons)